


Under The Same Sky

by TenshiYuki24



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, sasusakutwitfest2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiYuki24/pseuds/TenshiYuki24
Summary: Traveling to repent sins can be done in different forms.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 32





	Under The Same Sky

Traveling to repent sins can be done in different forms.

Sasuke is walking through a forest. He doesn’t really care where he is going now. He just know that he needs to do something to somehow repent for all those mistakes and hurt that he caused in the past.

It doesn’t mean that he is going to do it for himself. No. He thinks that he’s been selfish enough. He believes that he’s done being self-centered to do this now for himself. But the truth is.. he doesn’t know what he really needs to do. He just knows that he has to do something.

He looks up at the sky, sits down near a foliage. A smile could be seen on his face. He remembered a letter he received from Naruto weeks ago, the idiot’s letter which he always just skimming to read ‘cause he couldn’t understand most of his scribble, wherein he mentioned that Sakura told him to write in his letter to remind him to always eat on time. He wouldn’t forget that letter because she even told the dobe to write ‘DO NOT SKIP MEALS’ in big letters. So now, he’s sitting in a forest while eating. 

Food really helps a person to think properly, he thought while giving his left over to the two cats in the forest who seems to be in deep thought like him, he now knows what to do first.

Would it be possible to time travel? He’s able to travel in different dimensions. How about traveling in time? Maybe he could do it too? The white cat beside him looks at him in the eye and yawns. He then looks at the black cat who’s nodding while dozing off. He inwardly laughs at himself, he was used to listening to Sakura and Naruto’s opinions while being detained in Konoha and now that he’s been traveling alone too long.. he’s expecting the cats to reply to his thoughts.

Sasuke sits in a meditative position and closes his eyes. An action which he often does when he’s bombarded with anxiety, Sakura once told him to do that, while being held in the hospital, which helped him sleep when he was having nightmares. 

He opened his eyes when he feels that someone is poking him.

“Are you alright?” An old man asks him. Then an old woman walked beside him and asked, “Are you hungry? Do you want to eat? Or drink? Here’s food and water. Seems like you need it.” 

Sasuke is confused to the point that he just holds the glass that the old woman is handing him while staring at them.

“Go on. Drink and then eat. If you want more, just get another one. Autumn breeze makes me hungry and hurts my joints but I guess the former only applies to a young man like you.” Said the old man while helping his wife push a crate full of woods.

With that, Sasuke stood up and helped them.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You’re probably still not feeling well. Don’t push yourself too much.” Said the old woman while pulling Sasuke towards a chair to sit down.

Sasuke looks at the coupled and asked them, “How did I get here?”

The old man faced him and said, “A woman with a baby and her teenage daughter saw you laying on the ground. She asked us if we can help you since our house is the only one near that road. They left after we put you in the bed. Do you know them?”

“No.” answered Sasuke.

“Oh. I thought you knew them, the daughter somehow looked like you. I guess that’s why they just left.”

“If you need to rest, you can stay but if you are going to leave make sure you eat first.” The old woman added.

“Thank you.”

“No worries. We are happy to help. I’m gonna leave you for now. I need to chop more woods.” The old man stood up walking slowly towards the door.

Sasuke stood up and said, “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

Sasuke nods.

“Okay, but you have to eat first. Then you may chop those woods.”

“Hn.”

“What are you doing?! You have to stay in bed and just relax. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Sakura said while walking inside the house.

“I’m fine. No need to worry. I’m just going to start a fire for cooking.”

“Geez. You’re more stubborn than Tsunade-shishou when she’s drunk.”

The old man laughed.

“Did you chop those woods?! I told you that I’ll do it. The herbs that I collected wouldn’t be enough to help you when your joints ache.” Sakura frustratingly said to the old man.

“With that old bones, he wouldn’t be able to chop all of that. A young nice man helped us earlier and he did all of that. He also fixed the broken door, fixed the roof, made a rolling cart to easily push the crates, and he even made a lift to help us put the crates in the cart. Oh! I should have told him to wait for you so that you could check him up but he left after doing all those things. You should’ve been here! Besides being nice and handy in the house. He’s also handsome!” The old woman excitedly told Sakura while preparing for their dinner.

“They would be a match made in heaven. He’s calm, he doesn’t even talk too much, that I forgot to ask his name, while you young lady is the total opposite.” The old man said while laughing.

“As a 16 year old girl, I need to share and know the value of my thoughts.” Sakura said determinedly.

“Yes, of course. That’s why we believe everything you say as our small village honorary doctor and as a 16 year old girl who knows her worth.” The old man smiled.

“You do know I’m still learning under Tsunade-shishou, right? I probably could break your legs accidentally.” Sakura said teasing the old man.

His wife looked and touched Sakura’s shoulder and said, “Oh dear. Just make him shut his mouth. I still need his legs to obey all my commands without him complaining.”

They all laughed.

After dinner, while washing dishes, the wife said to Sakura, “I hope that handsome nice young man comes back next time you’ll be here so that I could introduce him to you.”

Sakura just looked at the old woman and smiled. “That’s okay, even if I don’t meet him. We’re always under the same sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Created this for SasuSakuTwitFest2020.
> 
> Stay safe and be healthy everyone!


End file.
